August Breeze?
by HanaLoid
Summary: I rewrite it.. Well it's better than the fu- I mean the fail one. I don't really know how to explain this but.. JUST READ IT GODDAMNIT! BTW screw you I own nothing! ONE-SHOT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! HMPH!


_~~~This melody I want you to hear,~~~_

_~~~If it can forever be played in this place, together with you...~~~_

_~Megpoid Gumi~_

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ikuto's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

.

"It feels nice.." I said while stretching.

Who would've thought that this breeze feels really nice. I guess I can take a little walk around here.

"Waah!" I heard someone crying behind me. Which startled me. I didnt even know that there's a person under that tree.

Obviously, it's a girl if I'm not mistaken. Well, it's not bad if I look who's crying right? You can't just expect me to ignore her? Let's take a glance, shall we? Wa..wait.. Who am I even talking to? I think I should stop talking to my self.

"Waaaaaa!" There goes the wailing sound.

"He...y.." I greeted her...

"Uwaa!" She ignored me.

I can't just blame her that she ignored me. She's crying and wailing and whining and everything.. There it goes again!

"I think I really really really should stop talking to myself!" I unconciously yelled.

"Hihi..." She stopped crying and start giggling.

At least she smiled a little but this made a look like a little bit stupid.

"What are you giggling at pinky?" I smirked.

"Because you're funny."

Wait.. What?! I'm funny?! I'm not that funny! Stupid decision.. Why did I even shouted those words?! Urgh! Ikuto.. You're acting like a girl.

"Hey, use this to wipe your cheeks." I said while handing her my handkerchief.

"Oh, thanks! ... What is that on your back?" she asked while wiping her cheeks.

"This? It's my father's violin.. He left this at our house before he left." I said in my poker face mode.

"I... I..." She stammered.

"I... I'm sorry! I-I-I di-di-didn't kn-know tha-that h-he l-left..." She continued appologizing to me while crying AGAIN. She's crying AGAIN.

"W-Wait! Please stop crying! You don't need to apologize!" I told her, panicking. I think she doesn't want to stop!

I guess I have no choice but to play...

I started playing Yuuki no Uta that my sister like.

"Lalala uta wo utaou..."

When I finished the piece she started to grin.

"How can you play like that?!" Still grinning.

"Can you play a piece for me again?" She continued.

"Sure." I ruffled her pink hair.

"You know, Iku, your hair is weird." Hah! She's one to talk.

"Look who's talking!" I laughed at her.

* * *

**~Time Skippy~ (Third Person's POV)**

* * *

"Mou! I don't want to go!" Amu cried.

"Honey, we need to go." Her mother, Midori, said in a calm voice.

"Someone's expecting me! Let go of my hands!" Amu yelled while clenching on her blue, cat, stuff toy.

"Amu dear, go to the car now!" Then Amu ran.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Tsukiyomi's (Ikuto's POV)**

* * *

"Wah!" I ruffled my hair.

"What am I going to write!?" Then I bang my head on the table.

"Kimi gaaa! Sukiii deee! SUKI DEEE!" I can hear Utau sing Last Song...

" I KNOW WHAT TO RIGHT NOW!" Then I started to scribble the piece.

* * *

**Where Amu is.. (Third Peron's POV)**

* * *

"When are you coming here Iku-chan?" Amu said while clenching on the and the envelope.

"Amu-chan! Where are you?!" Amu heard her parents looking for her.

"Iku-chan, please come faster!" She prayed.

"There you are Amu-chan! Let's go now! Whether you like it or not!" Her parents grabbed her right arm.

"Iie! I'm waiting for someone! Let go! LET GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Amu started to yell again.

Then her parents dragged her away from the key and the envelope both slipped away from her hand.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

* * *

"Amu! I'm here! Amu! Amu?" She told me she's going to wait for me!

Where is that brat?! Oh.. What's that? Seriously a key?

"Amu! Where on Earth are you?!" I kept looking for her.

After a few minutes of looking around, I only saw a cat and an envelope.

"Mattaku.." I opened the envelope.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**What's written on the paper..**_  
_

* * *

_**Dear Ikuto,**_

_I know you're curious why I'm not there, under the tree,_

_I know you don't like words like_ "_**Sayonara**" "**Goodbye**" "**Farewell**"._

_We're moving to Hokkaido._

_Sorry if I broke the promise we made._

_That none of us will leave each other's sides._

_But I promise that I'll come back for you..._

_Same place and same time._

_Byeonara~!_

**_Forever yours,_**

**_Hinamori Amu_**

* * *

"This is a joke right?" I put my right hand on my face while the other's clenching on the paper.

I can't stop crying. Why did she have to leave me?!

"Make sure you'll come back..." I hugged her blue stuff toy tightly and continue crying.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Hinamori... (Third Person's POV)**

* * *

"I want to go back! I WANT TO GO-!" Amu got interrupted by her mother.

"Shh! Keep your mouth close Amu. Stop being a crybaby!" She got scolded by her mother.

"Midori, it's okay maybe she just need time to move on." Amu's father told her wife.

* * *

**After some few years (Still Ikuto's POV)**

* * *

"When are you exactly coming back?" I whispered to myself.

I turned 16 and she's still not here. I guess I'll just wait there again.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Time Skippy~!**

* * *

Well, I'm here now... She told me she'll come back and I know it's true. I'm just going to play.

.

* * *

**Time Skippy Again~!**

* * *

.

.

.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I heard a girl's voice behind me.

I stopped playing, opened my eyes and looked behind me.

"Hi-Hinamori Amu..." My bow and violin fell.

I just stared at her in shock.

"I promise you didn't I?" She handed me a key.

I stood there, speechless. I immediatly hug her tight.

"Please someone pinch me and tell this is not a dream." I mumbled.

"You're still funny.." She giggle.

I missed her giggle, her smile, her scent, her everything.

"Where's the piece you promised me?" she broke up the hug.

"I think I don't remember I promise you something like that." I said while smirking.

"You didn't change..." She said then I raised an eyebrow.

"A bit..." She continued.

"You..." I hugged her.

"Change a lot." I said, still hugging her.

* * *

**Time Skippy~!**

* * *

"Wah! I'm tired already! Let's have rest!" She said while pouting.

"Fine... What's tiring when you're just listening to my piece?" I asked her smirking again.

"N-n-na-namdemonai!" She yelled then hug me.

"Sure, we'll rest." We sat down under the tree.

"Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Daisuki da yo.."

"Boku wa."

This brings back memories. We love each other... August is the best month.. And the breeze of August is really refreshing...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End...**

* * *

Hana: So.. Whaddya think?

Ikuto: You did better than the first one you wrote.

Hana: Yeot meo-geo

Amu: I agree with Ikuto.

Hana: Thank you! And now.. I'm going to delete the fuc- I mean the epic fail fanfiction of mine.

Ikuto: R&R everyone!


End file.
